


To Expect the Unexpected

by Mercy_Rhyne



Series: Marvel Sides [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Does Remus is Deadpool?, He's doing great I love him, I don't think it's that graphic but I never know when to tag it as graphic, I love Remus, Roman is an idiot but it's cute, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, This is just an excuse to write one of my favourite marvel villains don't mind me, he's trying his best, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: The four of them were just on a mission, easy enough. Check out the base, take out any hostiles, and get out. Easy.But there was someone there they hadn't counted on. Taskmaster is not an easy opponent to fight, but Remus is willing to take that risk.
Series: Marvel Sides [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533554
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	To Expect the Unexpected

It had started out as a regular mission. Roman, Remus, Natasha and Steve were sent out to check out an old HYDRA base. It had been abandoned for a while, but recently, it seemed like people had moved back in. They were supposed to check out the situation. It wasn’t HYDRA, that was sure. But the people occupying the building clearly weren’t friendly either. As shown but the fact that they started shooting as soon as they had the chance.

At first, everything seemed to be going alright. There were people shooting at them, sure, but those people were just a bunch of nameless goons protecting the base and the team managed to take out most of them no problem. But then, another player entered the playing field. A man with a face like a skeleton, wearing a white cape over his blue and orange body armour. He carried a sword as well as an orange and blue shield. 

Roman was the first to notice him as he knocked out a man coming at him and he stopped. They hadn’t expected anyone _significant_ to be here, as this was just a small base. And judging by the looks of this guy, he was a significant guy of some sorts. Like the protagonist in an anime. 

“Who’s the skele-man?” he asked as he stopped in his tracks, looking at the guy from a distance. The side gripped his own sword a little tighter, already preparing to jump into the fight. He didn’t know if anyone knew this man, but if he could get any information on him… it would be beneficial. 

_“Taskmaster,”_ Natasha’s voice spoke in his earpiece. 

“You know him?”

 _“Yeah,”_ Black Widow responded, _“he can copy and predict your moves after watching you one time. Be careful with him, he’s dangerous."_

"Duly noted," Roman nodded, never keeping his eyes off the man. He seemed to be looking around, trying to find his targets.

_"Roman, don't-"_

"Too late." He immediately ran at the guy, his sword raised and ready to strike. He did keep Natasha’s warning in mind, but he was confident that he could find a way to outsmart this guy. He just needed to test the waters a little bit. 

He threw himself at this Taskmaster, but his attack was blocked by the guy’s sword. As were the following attacks. Almost as if… Natasha was right about his abilities. Strange. Roman tried to hit him with his sword again. As expected, the attack was parried, but the side kicked at Taskmaster’s leg to throw him off balance while he was occupied. However, it seemed to be anticipated as well as the other hooked his leg around Roman’s and worked him to the ground. 

The side watched the other bring his sword down and he rolled to the side to avoid it. He tried to push himself up, but even this was anticipated, as Taskmaster kicked his arms away almost immediately.

The villain raised his sword again, but he was caught off guard by a shield thrown at him from behind. This was one move he hadn’t anticipated and it actually managed to hit him, causing the man to stumble back a few steps. 

He turned around, seeing Captain America rushing in his direction as he called his shield back to him. The hero did everything he could, using his shield, hands and legs to fight the villain in front of him. But no matter what he could come up with, it was seemingly nothing that Taskmaster couldn’t think of himself. All of his attacks were dodged, parried or blocked. 

Roman was reluctant to let himself be defeated so easily, and he wouldn’t let Steve take on this guy all by himself. So, once the villain had his back turned to him, the side grabbed his sword and attacked. 

He lifted his weapon and moved in to strike, but Taskmaster knew he was coming — his shadow betrayed him. The villain blocked the attack with his shield and immediately grabbed Roman’s arm, throwing him aside — and into Steve. Both of them were, quite obviously, thrown off balance by this. The villain managed to knock Roman to the ground with his shield. Roman closed his eyes, there was a ringing noise in his ear and he was starting to get tired of this, but he didn’t want to give up. But not too long after, he was forced to give up, at least for the time being. A foot kicked against his chin and knocked him back into a tree. He might have blacked out for a second or two, but he knew for sure that his head was spinning and he needed just a moment or two to regain his senses. Even if he couldn’t die and any damage done wasn’t permanent, he still felt like shit right _now._

In the meantime, Captain America and Taskmaster kept going. Every attack that Steve attempted was blocked and the villain got a hit in wherever he could. Not even the one and only Captain America could defeat a guy he couldn’t even hit, and soon enough, he found himself floored as well. Unable, for the time being, to get up and stand up against this guy. 

Remus and Natasha had caught up and they were now watching the two others failing, and trying to form a plan of attack. Or- _Natasha_ was doing that. Remus had already made up his mind.

"Nat, can I borrow one of your…" He trailed off as he gestured at his wrist, referring to her Widow's Bites. Natasha narrowed her eyes slightly but complied either way. She would have preferred not to give it up, but they weren't her only weapons so just this one… in case anything happened, she'd be fine. She had enough to defend herself.

"Can't you just make some?" she asked as she tossed the bracelet to Remus, who caught it perfectly.

"I can," he nodded as he put it on. "But this is easier." He grinned at Natasha before running in the direction of the Taskmaster, holding his morningstar close as he did so. 

He laid his eyes on Taskmaster rather quickly and raised his morningstar as if he meant to hit the other in his chest. As the villain raised his shield to block the attack, Remus dropped to his knees and hit his weapon into Taskmaster’s shins, throwing him off balance. He followed it up with another hit to the back of the man’s legs.

The side could not avoid being hit with the back of the villain’s shield, but he brushed it off and raised his one arm carrying Natasha’s Widow's Bite and connected it to Taskmaster’s crotch harshly, shocking him in the process. 

As the villain bent over, Remus jumped to his feet and hit his morningstar against the man’s back. “I thought you said this guy was hard to beat,” he huffed as he looked in Natasha’s direction. He swung his weapon back, leaning it on his shoulder. “Come on, I wanted a challenge.”

Taskmaster quickly regained his balance and got up, narrowing his eyes at Remus, trying to make sense of this guy before him. As he did so, Remus lunged at him again, still holding onto his morningstar, though he had no intention of actually using it. Instead, he brought his foot up and kneed the villain in the stomach twice, following up with a kick to his chest and then hitting his morningstar against Taskmaster’s chest. The guy didn’t stand a chance. Seriously, how was this man a threat? 

Remus attempted one more hit with his morningstar, which was blocked by Taskmaster’s sword, but what the villain didn’t catch was the knee Remus brought up to kick his crotch. As the other bent over, Remus pressed his wrist to Taskmaster’s neck, shocking him with the Widow's Bite. He brought his morningstar down to hit the back of the villain’s head, causing him to drop to the ground once more. 

“Seriously,” Remus huffed, leaning his weapon on his shoulder again. “He’s supposed to be dangerous? I hate to meet the other guys you call less dangerous than this one.”

He noticed Taskmaster getting up as he spoke and promptly kicked the man in his skeleton-mask-face-whatever, and aimed another kick at his temple. Remus barely broke a sweat at fighting this guy, which, to be fair, was a shame. An actual challenge would have been nice. It was clear that these guys over-estimated him. Or at the very least, they had no idea how to fight him. Even though that was obvious, right? Good thing they had Remus here with them. He had always prided himself on being unpredictable, so this was really quite easy for him. It would seem that the others weren’t so good at being unpredictable.

It was quiet for a second. Maybe because half of their team was out of commission for the time being. Remus made sure that the villain was out, shocking him with the Widow's Bite again. He didn’t get up after that, so the side walked back to Natasha and gave her the weapon back. 

“How’d you manage that?” she asked with a mix of curiosity and fascination. 

“You said he can predict your actions, right?” Remus asked simply. “So you need to be unpredictable. Duh.”

“Right. Duh.”

Roman finally pushed himself up, wincing as he stretched a little. He noticed the motionless body of Taskmaster on the ground, frowned, and looked over to the other two. “Huh,” he just said. “Nice.”

“A ‘thank you’ for saving your royal ass would be appreciated,” Remus taunted as his brother walked over to Steve, to help the captain up. 

“No way.” Roman rolled his eyes as Steve got to his feet. The two of them made their way over to the other two.

“You’re just jealous because I defeated Skeletor and you didn’t.” Remus grinned as he nudged his brother’s ribs gently. They brought the two others up to speed, telling them what had happened while they were out. After that, Natasha contacted the rest of the Avengers, letting them know they’d be bringing back an unexpected guest, while the others properly restrained him and led him to the jet to go back to the compound.


End file.
